


Maitlands 2.0

by Strangexunusual



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Comfort, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Families of Choice, Family, Forgiveness, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Maternal Instinct, Multi, One Shot, Parental Instinct, Paternal Instinct, Protective Parents, Protectiveness, Tears, Teasing, beetlebabes dni, not beetlebabes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strangexunusual/pseuds/Strangexunusual
Summary: The Maitlands are known to always be there for Lydia. Including when the teen gets into an argument with Betelgeuse after the demon takes his teasing her too far.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 7





	Maitlands 2.0

“Hey! At least I have a bit of color in my afterlife!” Betelgeuse pointed up at his hair. “It’s not like I go around all the time dressed head to toe in all black and being goth!”

Lydia went quiet, unsure of what to say. She kicked at the carpet and shrugged. "No," she finally uttered rather slowly. "It's just... well... it doesn't matter..." 

She turned around and left the room, leaving Betelgeuse just standing there in the living room as his hair turned a shade of gray and a clear look of confusion appeared on his face. Lydia stopped at the bottom of the stairs and began to make her way up to either the attic or her bedroom, unaware of Betelgeuse, silently, teleporting behind her, and following her up the stairs. 

She stopped just outside her bedroom and pushed open the door, entering it and gently shutting her door. In fact, she hadn't even noticed right away that her best demon friend had even followed her upstairs with the clear intention of continuing to tease her nonstop until his raspy, deep voice was heard behind her.

“Geez, scarecrow... why you gotta be so sensitive?” Betelgeuse attempted in a joking tone.

"Wah!" Lydia managed to utter out, spinning on her heel to face her best demon friend.

She closed her eyes, took a few deep breaths that she knew she needed, and opened them again, glancing confusedly over at her best demon friend. 

“Did you follow me all the way up here?” she asked out of confusion, not knowing if there was anything else she could say or ask him. Betelgeuse closed his eyes as his hair turned back to a shade of green then opened them again as well.

He didn’t say much of anything, a purplish shade mixing in with the green of his hair.

Then, his hair went back to fully being green as he joked,

“Y’know... I don’t think black suits you, scarecrow. Have you tried wearing one of Daphne’s dresses?” 

“Betelgeuse....” Lydia whispered in a quiet sounding tone of voice in an attempt to get him to stop. But her best demon friend didn’t seem to want to even listen to her, instead choosing to continue on with his teasing.

"What about one of Adam’s plaid shirts? I tried one on once without his agreement and it didn’t fit me like I thought it would...”

"Betelgeuse," Lydia repeated, a bit louder that time.

"Or how about one of Barbara’s floral dresses? I’m sure she’d let you borrow one if you asked.” 

“BJ...”

“The last one left is your dad, but I think you’d look a bit ridiculous in a suit.”

“BEEJ!!!” Lydia yelled, finally putting a stop to her best demon friend’s teasing.

He stopped, his hair turning a mixed shade of blue, purple, and gray as he stared at his best living friend. She looked to be red in the face and was trying to calm herself down by closing her eyes and taking a few more deep breaths that she needed. A silence having befallen the room within the next few seconds, the first to break it was Betelgeuse as he reached a hand out in hopes of apologizing to her for his teasing.

“Scarecrow... I-...”

She groaned and her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. “CAN YOU PLEASE JUST NOT TEASE ME, BETELGEUSE! ITS STARTING TO ANNOY ME!”

“Me? You’re the one who started it, scarecrow,” the demon retorted.

“Oh! I started the teasing that you were doing to me!” Lydia replied in an annoyed tone of voice as she rolled her eyes and refocused them on him. His hair was now a mix between red and green.

“Yeah! You said we were friends and that’s what friends do. They tease each other all the time!”

“Yeah! But not like that! That wasn’t teasing! That was mean!”

“That wasn’t mean. You’re too sensitive.”

Now that set the teenage girl off. By now, Lydia was getting more frustrated the more her bickering with her best demon friend continued on. And she did the only thing she could think of doing at the moment...

"ADAM, BARBARA?!" Lydia shouted out as loud as she possibly could at the top of her lungs. And, almost immediately afterwards, both of the, now alerted ghosts teleported, or rather materialized, right into the center of the teenager's bedroom, worried looks plastered on both of their faces. 

"Lydia, is something wrong?" Barbara asked almost instantly, looking around the room before her gaze landed on Lydia again. 

Lydia looked at her adoptive ghost parents and guardians, a saddened look on her face and tears streaming down her face. "Betelgeuse kept on teasing me. Even after I asked him to stop with it. And it eventually got to the point where it frustrated me and I started bickering with him." 

Barbara and Adam's gazes flicked from Lydia to Betelgeuse, Barbara asking, "is this true?" in a serious, yet stern tone of voice as both she and Adam raised their eyebrows and folded their arms.

Betelgeuse looked down and nodded, saying, "yeah... it's true."

He moved and sat down somewhere else as Lydia moved to sit herself down on her bed and focused her attention down towards her bedroom's carpeted floor. Adam and Barbara both immediately teleported themselves onto Lydia's bed on either side of the still upset teenager and each placed a hand on her back in an attempt to comfort her. 

Barbara offered her a warm smile. "Lydia, can you tell us what started the teasing and the argument between you and Betelgeuse?" 

"I-..." the teen trailed off, looking from Adam to Barbara before focusing her attention back down towards her bedroom floor and kicking her legs back and forth rather slowly as she thought up what else to say. "Well... Betelgeuse was the one who started the teasing. And he didn't even stop. He followed me up here and kept on teasing me. And that was when we started bickering. Then he said something mean about me."

Adam and Barbara turned their heads, glaring angrily over at Betelgeuse. The demon looked up at them and took note of said expressions, his hair immediately turning a mixed shade of blue and purple.

"What! Did! You! Say?!" Barbara spat out in a low voice. 

Betelgeuse looked off to the side as the color of his hair became a full on shade of purple then he looked back over at both of the equally angered ghosts. "I-..."

"Well?!" Barbara spoke up.

"I...." Betelgeuse fell silent for a few seconds. "I-... I said... I told her...”

“I’m listening...” Barbara crossed her arms, eying Betelgeuse in anger. An expression that was mirrored on Adam’s face.

"I said that she was sensitive. Twice," Betelgeuse admitted after a while.

Barbara looked at Adam, then both ghosts fully turned to face Betelgeuse. He looked up at them again, taking notice of the even angrier looks that had since formed on both of their faces. Lydia was still facing her bedroom door, looking a little upset.

Knowing exactly what to do, the Maitlands nodded to each other again, Adam standing up from Lydia’s bed and making his way over towards Betelgeuse. Barbara turned her attention over to Lydia, moving closer to the upset teenager and resting an arm around the teenager’s shoulder in an attempt to comfort her.

“Lydia, did Betelgeuse mean to tease you?” the female ghost asked out of worry.

Lydia fell silent, unsure of what to say. Which Barbara sensed as a feeling of worry within the teenager.

“I-... no... he didn’t...”

"Lydia-." Before Barbara could say anything else, Adam came to a stop in front of her and Lydia with Betelgeuse, looking nervous and down at Lydia’s bedroom floor, standing next to him.

“I think a certain someone needs to apologize to Lydia for teasing her nonstop,” the male ghost said in a serious and stern voice, crossing his arms and eying Betelgeuse.

“Go on,” Barbara said in a similar serious tone to Adam’s, also crossing her arms.

“I- I’m...” Betelgeuse trailed off, unsure if he should continue. Lydia looked up at her best demon friend then looked back down at her bedroom floor.

Adam and Barbara each raised an eyebrow at the demon, then Adam nudged him in the shoulder to try and get him to continue. Betelgeuse looked around Lydia’s bedroom for a couple minutes before turning his attention back to Lydia and Barbara, the latter of the two females looking at him with an annoyed look on her face.

“I... I’m sorry, okay, scarecrow...” the demon uttered out after a few minutes. Lydia looked up at him. “I shouldn’t have teased you.”

“Thanks, Beej,” Lydia spoke up, though her voice was a little quiet. “I appreciate that.” 

“Great!” Barbara clapped her hands together soundlessly. “But next time, think before either of you starts teasing the other and says anything hurtful... okay?” 

“I will,” Betelgeuse said as Lydia nodded in agreement. “And, Babs... I’m sorry about what I said about your dress.”

Barbara’s face quickly contorted into a mixed look of confusion and surprise as she stood up from Lydia’s bed and stared directly at the demon, whose hair color immediately changed to a shade of florescent neon pink and an apologetic look appeared on his face as he backed away from her with his hands held up in front of him. Big mistake. 

“Wait what...”


End file.
